


Toko and Komaru: The growing family.

by Battlesatellite



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Adoption, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Battlesatellite/pseuds/Battlesatellite





	Toko and Komaru: The growing family.

"Toki! Tokiiii! Wake up! Wake up!!" Komaru yelled excitedly, "Today's the day!!!" 

"Mmmmpph... Five more minutes, Omaru..." mumbled Toko, turning over in the bed.

"Wake up, sleepyhead~" She was practically bouncing, too energetic for Toko to sleep through. Practically pushing her half-asleep girlfriend to the bathroom, she grabbed Toko's regular clothes from on top of the dresser. "You need to hurry, Toki!! Shower quick!" She placed the clothes on top of the counter, and went off to make breakfast. The smell of pancakes wafted through the air, mixing with the scent of Komaru's chocolate-scented shower gel. Komaru knocks on the door to the bathroom. "Breakfast is ready, Toki~" The shower turns off.

"Thank you, Omaru..." Still sleepy, Toko took some pancakes onto her plate. "No problem, Toki!!" Komaru closed her eyes, and sniffed the air. "I see you are using my shower gel again, Toki~"

"S-Shut it, Omaru." Toko blushed, looking down at the now empty plate. "Since when did we have a bag of peeled chestnuts on the table?"

"Don't you remember, silly? It's adoption day!! Kotoko is coming home to us!! I thought I would make her a bit of a treat." Toko's eyes gleamed with remembrance. "That's TODAY?!"

"Yup! It sure is!! Now hurry up!! We're gonna be late!!" Dragging her to the door, Komaru grabbed her megaphone.

Kotoko waited by the desk at the local "town hall," the original destroyed in the battle a year or two earlier. "When will they be here?" She asked. The lady at the desk responded, "Soon. They just have to finish the paperwork, and your new moms can pick you up!" Kotoko looks at the door. "I can't wait!!" Just as she finished her sentence, the doors flung open. "KOOOOTOOOOKOOOO!!!" Komaru ran through the doors, scooping her into a hug, lifting her off the ground. "The paperwork is finally done! Welcome to our family!" A tear dripped down her face, reflecting the bag of chestnuts in her hand. Toko walked through the door next, and walked up and hugged them both. "Didn't you make something for her, Omaru?" Kotoko's eyes lit up with excitement. "Oh, yeah! I decided to make you a treat, Kotoko!" She handed her the bag of peeled chestnuts. Excitedly, the family exited the building, Kotoko enjoying the treat her new mother made.


End file.
